Tears and Windows
by Hungarymama
Summary: Cammie can't stop thinking about her dad, luckily Zach is their to comfort her.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**On** they way back form a mission in Hong Kong all Zach wanted to do was sleep and he was, until Cammie woke him up. It really wasn't her fault; she was just turning over to get in a more comfortable position when she bumped him. Spies are light sleepers and Zach is no exception.

Zach turns over and looks at the dark figure that he assumes to be Cammie. She is starring out the window, looking out on the plane wing in the middle of the night. Zach assumes that she just woke up, or can't fall asleep but right before he can shut his eyes he sees a single tear, lit only by the no smoking sign above their heads.

After a quick internal debate about what is more important sleep or Cammie, Zach leans over and wipes the tear off Cammie's cheek.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?"

"Nothing, j-j-just go to bed." She chokes as she tries to keep the sadness at bay.

"Seriously, just tell me."

"Nightmare" Cammie says, it's believable but Zach is still skeptical. "I'm fine just go."

"Go where? We are in an airplane." Small attempt at humor that fails.

"Let me just sit here and peace and quiet, ok?" She is pleading him to leave her alone but its all in vain, Cammie knows Zach wont give up that easily.

"Do you want my iPod if your gonna stay awake?" yawns Zach to a surprised Cammie, she didn't think he would give up that easily.

"Yeah sure."

Cammie shuffles through Zach's iPod not finding anything. Because of their jobs neither really have time to listen to the radio or know what's currently happening in the music world, so his songs are pretty out of date. Finally, Cammie reaches a song she knows, Move along by the All-American Rejects. In most of her times of need Cammie counts on this song to help her feel better but tonight it doesn't.

She is depressed by everything today. Cammie fought Zach to get the window seat but now she is regretting it, looking out the window into black isn't helping her and this song; this familiar song brings back the feeling of desperation when she was younger. Listening to this song to help her feel better when she was particularly sad about her dad, but now it makes her feel worse.

Cammie remembers one Father's Day where she sat in her room all day sleeping, crying and listening to this song. It's lost its magic to help; now it makes things worse now. Many people were celebrating this mission, but Cammie couldn't. She keeps thinking of her Dad. No matter how many people tell her that he'd be proud, she wants to hear it from him. Something that can't happen anymore.

Cammie knows this is the only song she can listen to now. It might make her more sad but she can't think of another song that fits this time as well. So she sits there quietly crying, hoping that Zach won't wake up and see her like this. Broken. Naturally he does wake up because fate hates Cammie it loves helping Zach torment her.

"Are you okay Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah..."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Zach."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" no answer. "Please tell me." No answer "Cammie…"

His voice was so full of concern she couldn't help but turn away from the windows and look at him. He looked confused, groggy and a little bit empathic. Until he saw her tear stained face that is. Suddeny, Zach pulled her in close and started to rub her back, trying to make her feel better.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

" I just miss him. People always tell me how proud he would be but I want him to say it, not some random person who met him once. I want him to be here with me."

The she starts really crying, staining his shirt and gasping. After a while, a long while, and Cammie is just sniffling she starts to talk again.

"We used to look at the stars together. This is the first time I've every seen the starts out of the airplane window. That's why I can't stop thinking about him" Cammie mutters.

"Maybe it's a sign, saying that your Dad is proud of you and this is his way of showing it."

She hugs him and they stay in a tight embrace for a while. Then Cammie moves over to look at the window again.

" No you don't, come back and lean on me." Cammie thinks it sounds cheesely, lean on me, but does it anyway.

As she leans back she says, "My dad told me that sunrises were always new begins and _much_ more romantic than sunsets," Zach looks confused, but she carries on anyway, " when I am right here with you I can see a sunrise. Time for our romantic new beginning. Don't you agree?"

Zach leans over to kiss Cammie and says, "as long as I get the window seat from now on."

**AN: I was listening to Move Along while stairing out the widow at 3 in the moring (or later) on my way to Hong Kong when I thought of this. I wasnted to make this kinda like Home by ****KisstheRain14** **so if you like mine you'll love that story.**

**Bye and Thanks for reading. **


End file.
